<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare? by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622525">Truth or Dare?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Confusion, Drinking, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine suggests the game, with the addition of a truth serum, gifted by Morgana. Merlin's not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I think we should play a game.’ Gwaine declared, on what was supposed to be their “re-bonding trip”. In all honesty, Morgana had got angry at all of them for acting like teenage boys that had nothing better to do than scrap, and so she had sent them away from Camelot with seven horses and packs for each of them, telling them they couldn’t come back until they stopped behaving like brats.</p><p>It was true, they had been acting like children for a while. It was amazing how quickly their peaceful relationship could break down, when Camelot had no threat to try and beat. Arthur had gotten bored, Leon had tried to suggest training, and the others revolted. It was probably started by Gwaine, tried to stop by Lancelot, and watched in terror by the others.</p><p>‘I think you should shut up before I tie you to that tree.’ Arthur shot back, and Gwaine smirked. It was just like him to be a complete and utter idiot, Merlin thought fondly. Even he was getting tired of the chatter though, and had been subject to six moody Knights for almost sixteen days now, ever since their last Hunt.</p><p>‘Morgana gave us a truth serum.’ He pointed out, and Merlin winced. The last thing they needed right now was a truth serum, especially when he was still trying to hide just how powerful his Magic was. It really wasn’t his fault they were all in this mess, and now he might lose the most from it.</p><p>‘It seems unfair, to force a man into the truth.’ Lancelot stated aloud, knowing that Merlin was slightly more powerful than Arthur was aware. He didn’t even know the half of it, the Warlock thought miserably, trying not to panic as the King looked intrigued.</p><p>‘It doesn’t force him to speak. Just that the words he says must be true.’ Arthur, the prat, stated. Merlin could see where this was heading very quickly, looked to the wine they had brought with them and wished he had a lot more of it. Luckily, Lancelot seemed to catch onto his thinking, slid across some of his.</p><p>‘What game would you suggest?’ Leon inquired, stopping his brooding to speak. He had never fallen out with Arthur before, mostly because he was the First Knight of Camelot. The fact that he’d snapped at Arthur at all showed how dire the situation had become. Hence them all sitting around a fire in the middle of the woods, having caught a boar for dinner.</p><p>‘Truth, or… a dare.’ Oh no. Merlin looked around, wondered if there was anyway he could summon some bandits to attack them, or maybe a magical beast of some kind. Anything, really, to stop this ultimate crash that was about to happen.</p><p>‘It could be fun.’ Elyan agreed, while Arthur looked unsure.</p><p>‘And we can choose?’</p><p>‘Yes, Princess. You don’t like the question we give, you can pick a dare. Or vice versa.’ The issue with Knights, was that they all had a complex about doing stupid things. Merlin could quite happily never engage in this task, yet now they all had something to prove. They didn’t want to be the one to say no.</p><p>‘A bonding experience.’ Arthur mused, before nodding his head along to the idea. Shit, Merlin really was screwed.</p><p>‘Can we agree that nothing said goes beyond the seven of us?’ Lancelot added, more for Merlin’s favour, he could tell. He would thank his friend later, once they were all (hopefully) drunk, and he could pretend that this never happened.</p><p>‘Yes. Whatever admitted here, it stays between us. No repercussions.’ Arthur assured, probably thinking that his Knights might be hesitant to admit things if he was there.</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ Leon’s question was unsurprising, he was the one most loyal to Arthur.</p><p>‘I’m here as your friend, not your King. I won’t judge you for anything said.’ That was a big fat lie, Merlin thought. He wasn’t quite brave enough to say it aloud, draining his waterskin that was not filled with water.</p><p>‘We each drink an equal amount of the truth serum, Lady Morgana promised it would last for a while.’ She was a damned liar, she claimed she needed his help with a truth serum so that she could work out if a man was genuine about his affections for her. He hadn't been keen to help, but she’d used those eyes of hers, the pleading ones that made Merlin regret everything he’d ever done to hurt her.</p><p>‘Are we all in agreement?’ Gwaine asked, uncorking the vial. Arthur nodded, and with that, the others decided to follow suit. When he was the only one that hadn't answered, silence fell.</p><p>‘Sure.’</p><p>Gwaine poured in equal doses to each person’s waterskin, while Merlin eyed it up dubiously. When they began to drink, he did too, finishing off the last of it before walking back to his horse to fetch another. After all, he was going to need to be slightly drunk to finish this.</p><p>‘How do we know it works?’ Percival inquired, and Leon snorted.</p><p>‘Gwaine, do you think Arthur’s a good King?’ The answer would always be a sarcastic one about how all nobles were conceited arseholes that didn’t deserve a penny, or something calling him a Princess. Instead, Gwaine looked rather lost, like he couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>‘N-n-yes. Oh wow.’ Leon snorted with amusement, and Arthur looked slightly touched, before Gwaine grinned.</p><p>‘Aw Princess, who knew I secretly thought you aren’t a dick.’</p><p>‘Way to ruin the compliment, Gwaine.’ Arthur remarked, before looking around the circle.</p><p>‘Who goes first?’ Merlin was wondering if he could just drink enough to pass out, already his vision was beginning to blur slightly.</p><p>‘Lance. Truth or dare?’ The Knight hesitated, before opting for what (for him) was the safer option.</p><p>‘Truth.’ Gwaine looked positively gleeful, and the circle paused.</p><p>‘What’s your biggest fear?’ Leon’s question came out of nowhere, and Lancelot answered with barely any thought behind it.</p><p>‘The Griffin. I… It was the first beast I’d ever seen.’ Huh, Merlin hadn't really thought about it at the time. A couple of nods, before Leon was asked the question.</p><p>‘Truth.’</p><p>‘Most embarrassing training accident?’</p><p>‘I was a young Knight, only just considered to be suitable to be trained, and I managed to fire a crossbow bolt at the First Knight.’ Gwaine laughed so hard he almost fell off the log he was sitting on, and the others looked equally as amused. Even Arthur, which was a shock.</p><p>Percival picked a truth as well, and his question was about his life before Camelot.</p><p>‘Where did you live, before Camelot?’</p><p>‘Nowhere permanent, my last home was with the Druids up in the Northern territories.’ Not a shocker, Merlin watched as the others nodded along. Elyan picked a truth as well, there seemed to be a pattern amongst the Knights.</p><p>‘First kiss?’</p><p>‘A girl named Agatha, who later became a harlot.’ That was amusing, even Merlin chuckled at that one. When the King came under question, a couple of people paused after he picked truth.</p><p>‘First time you broke the law?’ Gwaine asked, and Arthur scoffed.</p><p>‘What made you think I’ve done it multiple times?’ That earnt him a knowing look, and the King sighed.</p><p>‘I was fourteen, and chasing some maiden that worked in the market. She admitted to having Magic, and when questioned on it, I assured my Father she was innocent of the crime.’ Merlin studied Arthur curiously, wanting to know more, but restraining himself from asking. Gwaine looked pleased, and a couple of the others smiled.</p><p>‘Merls?’ They had been alright truths, he supposed, but did he take the risk? They knew he had a limited amount of Magic, surely it would be based around that?</p><p>‘Dare.’ Lancelot looked away in guilt, but the others looked amused. Gwaine clapped his hands together, before looking thoughtful.</p><p>‘Show us Magic.’ He should have been expecting that, winced but hid it well, looked briefly to the King. He shrugged, looking intrigued, and Merlin turned to the fire. He decided to make it look like he needed to focus, stretched his hand out and let the words fall even though they didn’t have to.</p><p>The sparks formed into a Dragon, one that shifted as the fire crackled.</p><p>‘So cool.’ Elyan muttered, eyes comically round as he admired it. Merlin shut it down quickly, snatching his hand back and reaching for the alcohol.</p><p>‘Gwaine?’</p><p>‘Dare.’ Of course.</p><p>‘Headstand, attempting to drink while doing it.’ Arthur stated with a grin, and the Knight scoffed.</p><p>‘Consider it done.’</p><p>It was hilarious to watch, Gwaine did actually manage to do it, although Merlin was pretty sure most of the alcohol went down his shirt.</p><p>The rounds continued, Merlin consistently picking dares that got more and more absurd.</p><p>‘Who’s the girl you’re sneaking out to meet?’ Leon blushed, looked hesitantly across to Arthur, then back to Lancelot.</p><p>‘Lady Morgana.’ Ah, made sense if he thought about it. Arthur startled, then smiled.</p><p>‘I knew she was seeing someone!’</p><p>‘If it helps, she’s serious about it.’ Merlin offered, draining the last of his second waterskin. Arthur glanced over in his direction with a look of shock.</p><p>‘How do you know?’</p><p>‘We talk. Magic buddies and all.’ Okay, the wine was definitely beginning to get to him. Lancelot shook his head when Gwaine offered out yet another drink, but Merlin was already opening it.</p><p>‘Person you’re most afraid of disappointing?’ Arthur hesitated, looked like he was about to ask for a dare, but he eventually shrugged.</p><p>‘Merlin.’ He snapped around at his name, looking thoroughly confused, but nobody else seemed bothered by his admittance. What did Arthur mean, he was afraid of disappointing Merlin? The Warlock would never feel such a thing, everything that Arthur did made him the good King.</p><p>‘Merlin, truth or…’</p><p>‘Truth.’ No wait, that was a definite mistake. He blinked, Lancelot looked ready to shake his head, but Merlin waited.</p><p>‘Why drink so much alcohol tonight?’ Gwaine asked instantly, and Merlin blushed.</p><p>‘So it’s easier to tell the truth.’ The Knight acted like it was a perfectly ordinary answer, Arthur quickly taking over the questions so nobody lingered.</p><p>‘Who would you bed if you had the chance?’ Gwaine laughed at Arthur’s question.</p><p>‘Merlin. Obviously.’ He blushed, ducking away from the remark and trying not to linger on it.</p><p>‘Lance, how long have you been sleeping with Gwen?’ They were getting more risky with their questions now, Merlin realised. More daring.</p><p>‘Leon, have you bedded Morgana yet?’ To which the answer was a no.</p><p>‘Percival, any person you have your eye on?’ Yes, one of the visiting daughters of a Knight, Madeline. Cute, Merlin could see it.</p><p>‘Elyan, biggest regret?’</p><p>‘Abandoning Gwen, when I went to fight.’ Merlin listened to each answer, while slowly finishing off his third drink. By this point, he was too tipsy to care that he was laughing and joking along with them.</p><p>‘Arthur, truth or dare?’</p><p>‘Truth.’</p><p>‘Who would you bed, if you had the chance?’ Gwaine shot Arthur’s question right back at him, like the two knew something nobody else did. No, wait, the others didn’t look confused either. Was it just Merlin that was left behind?</p><p>‘Merlin.’ Oh. He wished he had another drink, because rather than staring at the King, everybody was looking at him. When the option came, he found himself picking a truth, waited patiently for the question that might come.</p><p>‘Biggest secret?’ Merlin halted in his tracks, stared at Arthur in shock. Asking that…</p><p>There were so many. He didn’t even know which one was the biggest, which truth might spill from his lips if he answered that question.</p><p>‘Dare.’</p><p>‘Run naked through the woods.’ He expected something like that from Gwaine, would rather that than answer Arthur’s question. He sighed, rolled his eyes in amusement as he stood up.</p><p>‘Eyes away.’ Gwaine winked, and Merlin stripped down when they were turned, before running. It was quite boring really, it wasn’t cold so that wasn’t an issue, and he returned back to the pile of clothes.</p><p>Only to find his shirt gone, Gwaine turning back once he’d dressed in his breeches.</p><p>‘Can I have my shirt?’ Merlin asked, found quite a few eyes staring at the burn-mark on his chest. Nimueh. Lancelot knew that, but the others didn’t.</p><p>The turns continued, until Merlin picked truth once more, feeling empowered by how much they all offered out. Arthur’s truths about his childhood, Gwaine’s admittances that his family was the reason he hated nobility. Gwen and Lancelot’s love life, Leon’s courting of Morgana. Percival and the Lady Madeline, and Elyan’s adventures to the harlots of town.</p><p>‘Have you ever been in love?’</p><p>‘Yes.’ He answered without missing a beat.</p><p>‘Still in love?’ It was two questions, but Merlin didn’t mind.</p><p>‘Not with the same person anymore.’</p><p>‘Why?’ Gwaine was pushing, and nobody looked ready to stop him.</p><p>‘Because she’s dead.’ That hurt, Merlin felt the stab go straight through him, recoiled back and looked away from the fire. Freya, Gods, it had been an age since he dared to think of her.</p><p>Arthur’s question was about whether he could ever share the person he was bedding, to which the answer was a yes. It took almost the entire way around for Merlin to realise what he was hinting at, and when he did, Merlin was almost ready to pass out. Maybe drinking so much hadn't been the best idea.</p><p>‘What are you most afraid of?’ Gwaine questioned, and Lancelot hissed out a warning. Merlin’s lips were numb, his Magic warning him that now was not the time, but it was too late.</p><p>‘All of you.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In All Fairness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin trying to dig himself into a bigger hole</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all fairness, he should have seen that coming. Lancelot had been sending him warning glances all evening, and then there was the fact that his Magic had been restless ever since they sat down. The moment the words were out, the Warlock realised his gut had gone tight enough that he thought he might be sick, swallowed down any bile that tried to rise. He knew it was true, obviously, and he should have thought better about answering that.</p><p>‘Why?’ Gwaine’s voice was quiet, hurt, and Merlin gulped in air. Oh Gods, he never wanted to lose all of them. He wanted them to be happy, to see him as the bumbling manservant that he was! Not define him because of the destiny he had been given, or the horrible things he’d had to do to keep Arthur safe. Not because, deep down, he feared that he might be a monster. Everyone around him died, or got hurt, and now he had admitted to something that should never have come out.</p><p>‘Because you’re going to leave.’ Or worse, slice him apart. Luckily, he caught those words before they tumbled out, hesitantly glanced up at Gwaine. The Knight was watching him curiously, head tilted slightly to the side.</p><p>‘So you fear being alone?’ Wasn’t that how all this ended? When they realised what he could do, Merlin would be the one outcast.</p><p>‘I fear what you’d do if you knew the truth. That I’d be abandoned, or dead.’ That time he didn’t catch the word, pleadingly glanced to Lancelot, who wasn’t staring at him anymore. He was looking at his boots, a frown set on his face, and Merlin realised that he was alone in this situation. That Lancelot couldn’t help him now.</p><p>‘You think we’d kill you?’ Leon gently asked, and when had this turned from a game into an inquisition?</p><p>‘You’d be right to.’ Okay, they were stepping dangerously close to his slightly self-sacrificing tendencies. Or the hatred that came with what he was.</p><p>‘Is this about your Magic?’</p><p>‘Yes.’ Always had been. From the very moment he’d opened his eyes, Merlin had been a risk. His Mother admitted it, his Father had fled because him being there put them all in danger.</p><p>‘We accepted your Magic…’ Arthur whispered, looking utterly confused.</p><p>‘You accepted what I told you.’</p><p>‘Merlin…’ Lancelot broke through, finally speaking up.</p><p>‘Don’t tell them if you don’t want to.’ He didn’t have a choice, they knew there were secrets and they’d never trust him again. What did it matter, now that Morgana’s truth serum was breaking them apart?</p><p>‘The truth, Merlin.’ Arthur stated in that King-voice of his, and Merlin rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>‘So… you know you were born of Magic?’ It wasn’t something the King liked, nor did he really want it to be brought up. He looked around at his Knights, before looking back to Merlin.</p><p>‘Glad to see that Camelot’s secrets are safe in your hands, Merlin.’ He was trying to lighten the mood, and Merlin hated it.</p><p>‘When it happened, the Old Religion had to have balance. They created a child of Magic itself, to be your other half. Two sides of the same coin. They called him Emrys, King of the Druids and the post powerful Warlock to ever walk the Earth.’ Percival was nodding on, Arthur staring between them.</p><p>‘Right? Who is this Emrys?’ Merlin twisted his fingers, staring at the fire.</p><p>‘Me. I didn’t find out about it until after I came to Camelot. Then Kilgharrah, that’s the big Dragon that you tried to kill…’</p><p>‘Tried?’</p><p>‘I’ll get to that part. Kilgharrah told me who I was, and that my job was to keep you safe. And it was hard, because you were an utter prat and I couldn’t stand you, but then it started to change. I started to see that you were the King they said you could be, and it wasn’t as hard to protect you anymore. I did stuff… bad things, to keep you as King. Killed my own kind, two High Priestesses and Druids and sorcerers that tried to kill you.’ He halted, remembered Morgana’s face when she learnt that he’d killed Morgause.</p><p>‘Morgana was supposed to be evil, but I couldn’t let it happen, so I told her who I was. Emrys, that’s me, was going to kill her, in the destiny that you’re included in. We decided to join forces to keep you safe, and then along comes the Dragon that I let out because I had to make a deal to keep Camelot safe and… Anyway, that’s not the point. We went to find Balinor and it turns out that he was my Dad, and he died trying to keep me safe. So I inherited his power, told the Dragon to leave when you were unconscious.’ He was rambling, things were just falling from his lips now.</p><p>‘Then there was Mordred, and we had to send him away because he was also in the prophecy. You kept just running into danger, and Morgana agreed to wait until Uther was dead before she told you of her Magic.</p><p>I guess I should mention Freya, she’s the girl I loved, but she was cursed to turn into the Bastet and then you killed her, and I had to take her to the Lake because I thought… I thought I could save her. But she died, and became the Lady of the Lake, and now helps me when you need saving.</p><p>I also have a baby Dragon, I hatched him myself, his name’s Aithusa. Not that he’s a threat to Camelot, he’s only a hatchling.’ He finally stopped talking, let the silence stretch around them as he twiddled his thumbs. It sounded a lot, even to his own ears.</p><p>‘Can you look at me?’ Arthur finally said, and Merlin rose to look at the King, halted.</p><p>Betrayed. Sadness. Confusion. And something else he couldn’t pick up on. Arthur was moving towards him, and Merlin tried to shy away, but a hand cupped his cheek.</p><p>‘No more secrets. Between us, between you and any of the Knights. We… we can help.’ Merlin choked back on a sob, waited for Arthur to change his mind, to hate him like he was expecting.</p><p>‘We’re going to give you some space.’ Lancelot said loudly, hitting Elyan’s arm. They left, all apart from Gwaine, who hesitated.</p><p>‘Stay.’ Merlin didn’t realise he’d spoken until Gwaine smiled softly, and the Warlock looked between them.</p><p>‘You’re not mad?’</p><p>‘No. Sad, I wished you’d told us. But I can understand.’ Arthur was still kneeling in front of him, while Gwaine shuffled until their shoulders touched. He was still confused, why would they…</p><p>‘You can’t possibly still want me.’ He blurted out, then blushed. Arthur rolled his eyes, Gwaine’s chuckle sounding over the crackling fire.</p><p>‘We do. Both of us.’ Merlin wasn’t quite sure how to feel, until the Knight linked their fingers together, and Arthur smiled up with a look that was so open, that it almost broke his heart.</p><p>‘That’s the last time we let you near the truth serum.’ Gwaine muttered. Arthur snorted, and Merlin looked between the two of them, wondering how he’d ever been so lucky.</p><p>‘They’re not so bad.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>